The present disclosure generally relates to enhancing images from electronic displays, and specifically to an optical element to enhance transmission efficiency.
A display device is an interface between an electronic device and a person. A portable display device can be situated near eyes of a user in certain applications. For example, a display device in a form of goggles can be placed near eyes for immersive virtual reality experience or augmented reality experience. To present images with the display device located near the eyes, a diffractive optical element (DOE) may be placed between human eyes and the display device to enhance the diffraction efficiency over a wide field of view. However, the conventional DOE causes diffraction and scattering of light, hence a ghosting or a glare can occur. Moreover, the conventional DOE can cause optical aberrations such as chromatic aberration, spherical aberration, coma, astigmatism, field curvature and distortion of the optical system. Accordingly, the images presented to a user through the conventional DOE may be obscured.
The figures depict embodiments of the present disclosure for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following description that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles, or benefits touted, of the disclosure described herein.